Cambios Repentinos
by Black Hole Girl
Summary: ¿Los cometas funcionan como estrellas fugaces?, ¿Simples comentarios se pueden confundir con un deseo?, ¿Acaso Hao se puede convertir en mujer?... espera ¿Hao es una mujer?
1. Un Simple Comentario

**Acá una historia que nació de un impulso. Este fic está inspirado en los capítulos 284 y 285 del manga de Shaman King, si alguien no lo ha leído, traté de contextualizarlo lo mejor posible. AVISO: no sé si catalogarlo como lenguaje fuerte, pero no puedo evitar escribir con una que otra grosería, así que ya les advertí. Ojalá les guste :D**

**SHAMAN KING NO ME PERTENECE, SÓLO SOY UNA LOCA MÁS QUE LE GUSTA ESCRIBIR**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Un simple comentario**

Un otoño como cualquier otro se encontraba en sus últimos días de vigencia en Tokio, los pocos árboles que aún conservaban algo de follaje se mecían gracias a los fuertes vientos que azotaban a la ciudad, cosa que no resultaba ajena para los habitantes que caminaban por las calles, que como podían trataban de capear el frío y así llegar pronto a sus hogares.

Estaba atardeciendo, por lo que toda la atmósfera se encontraba teñida de un tono naranja.

Casi no transitaba gente por aquel viejo camino de tierra, a excepción de un par de jóvenes que pasaban por ahí cargando unas cuantas bolsas con comestibles.

-¡Apresúrate Yoh! – exclamó ansioso un rubio que no superaba los 80 centímetros de estatura – Sabes que si nos tardamos con las compras para la cena, Anna no dejará que me acompañes.

-No te preocupes por mí, Manta; tú adelántate – respondió sonriendo a duras penas el moreno joven que lo seguía, mientras avanzaba cansinamente usando una espada enfundada a modo de bastón.

-Sea paciente con el amo Yoh, joven Manta – señaló el espíritu del antiguo samurái, al tiempo que aparecía de la nada – Usted sabe que este nuevo entrenamiento creado por doña Anna es mucho más agotador que el anterior.

-Tienes razón Amidamaru… – pausó el pequeño – Y yo que pensaba que después de que suspendieran la pelea de chamanes, Anna se ablandaría contigo – concluyó mirando hacia su amigo y sonriendo levemente.

-Los apaches pueden hacer el segundo llamado en cualquier momento y Anna quiere que esté preparado. Pero ya llevo un año con este entrenamiento y no sé cuánto más pueda aguantar – comentó el sonriente castaño que seguía caminando tan rápido como sus adoloridos músculos se lo permitían.

-A doña Anna le preocupa la seguridad del amo, por eso lo entrena tan duramente, porque sabe que este segundo llamado del torneo será más difícil que el anterior – agregó el samurái.

-Aun así creo que obligarte a nadar con una faja de acero es algo excesivo – dijo Manta recordando uno de los tantos métodos de tortura entrenamientos ideados por la rubia, mientras revisaba la hora en su reloj de muñeca, rápidamente su expresión relajada cambió a una de total nerviosismo - ¡Yoh, apúrate! Son casi las siete y si no llegamos pronto, Anna nos matará; y de paso no dejará que me acompañes esta noche.

-Realmente te emociona ver ese cometa – mencionó un despreocupado Yoh.

-Es extraño ver al joven Manta así de ansioso por algo, ¿Qué tiene ese cometa de especial?

-Es más que sólo un cometa, Amidamaru. Es la primera vez que el cometa Ison pasa cerca de la tierra, además los científicos dicen que pasará tan cerca que será visible a simple vista y que brillará aún más que la luna llena.

-Se oye interesante, ¿Puedo acompañarlos? – preguntó el espíritu.

-Claro Amidamaru – respondió un sonriente Manta – Eso si Anna no nos dice lo contrario.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la pensión ambos jóvenes prepararon rápidamente la cena, y después de una serie de gritos, regaños y promesas por parte de la prometida Asakura de que al día siguiente el entrenamiento se elevaría al triple, lograron el permiso para que Yoh saliera.

Eran casi las once de la noche y ambos amigos acompañados por el espíritu del samurái en forma de esfera se encontraban subiendo las escaleras del lugar donde aquel ansiado cometa sería visto en todo su esplendor. Ya en la cima, el castaño chamán se dirigió hasta ese viejo árbol que tan bien recordaba.

-¿A qué hora pasará? – preguntó Yoh, ya acomodado en el tronco donde tenía una perspectiva perfecta de la ciudad.

-Se supone que pasado las once… – suspiró – Ya ha pasado un año desde la última batalla contra Hao, y yo siento como si hubiera sido ayer cuando te conocí en este lugar – finalizó Manta, que veía las lápidas del cementerio con aires de nostalgia.

-Se nota que extraña a sus amigos, joven Manta. Pero no olvide que la próxima semana ellos llegarán a la pensión – señaló el fantasma, a modo de animar al pequeño.

-Todavía me sorprende que Anna haya aceptado eso… – replicó el más pequeño, un poco más alegre – Pero hay algo que aún no me queda claro de todo lo que pasó.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Yoh, quien miraba fijamente las luces de la ciudad.

-Nunca quedó claro qué pasó con Hao, luego de la última pelea no supimos nada de él ni de sus seguidores.

-Eso es cierto, no creo que Hao haya muerto después de ese ataque – agregó Amidamaru – ¿Qué opina usted, amo Yoh?

-Hao está bien… debe estar por ahí entrenado con sus seguidores para el segundo llamado – sentenció el castaño quién seguía con la mirada perdida hacia la ciudad y esbozaba una sonrisa.

-¡Lo dices con tanta seguridad, como si fuera algo bueno! ¡¿Acaso te olvidas de todo lo que hizo?!– exclamó Manta exaltado.

-Relájate Manta – respondió el moreno quien ahora miraba a su amigo – Si te digo esto es porque sé que él ya no es un peligro para nosotros.

-¿C-cómo estás tan seguro de eso? – balbuceó algo más tranquilo.

Yoh suspiró.

-No se lo digan a nadie, pero Hao me visitó hace un par de meses.

_**Flashback**_

-_'¡Y no olvides que mañana correrás 80 kilómetros en vez de 60!' _– se oían las firmes palabras de la joven itako desde el primer piso.

-Sí Annita – respondió con voz temblorosa el castaño que se encontraba en el segundo piso del inmueble – Buenas noches, que descanses – dicho esto, un agotado Yoh Asakura cerró la puerta de su habitación y se dispuso a gatear lentamente hacia su futón, acurrucándose en este para por fin descansar.

-Sigues igual de distraído, hermanito – bufó una voz que provenía de la ventana.

Al oír eso, el castaño abrió sus ojos de golpe, y se sentó entre sus sábanas lo más ágilmente que pudo, dirigiendo su vista hacia la persona que lo había llamado – ¿Hao?, ¿Qué haces acá? – preguntó algo confundido.

Ahí estaba él, sentado en el marco de la ventana de su hermano, iluminado únicamente por la luz de la luna. Apenas habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde la última vez que se vieron y realmente poco había cambiado su apariencia, mantenía su cabellera un poco más larga de lo que recordaba, la ropa con que se conocieron algo más gastada, los rasgos faciales idénticos a los a los suyos y la misma mirada triste que ocultaba algo más de lo que él era.

-No vengo a pelear si eso es lo que te preocupa – dijo manteniendo su tono desafiante – Sólo vine a hablar… y creo que eres la única persona que me escucharía – finalizó melancólico.

-C-claro, no hay problema – habló el menor, aun víctima de la sorpresa.

-Uhm… – suspiró – Ha pasado tiempo desde te vi por última vez, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida en estos meses?

-Pues, no mucho la verdad. Anna ha insistido en que me siga preparando para cuando los apaches llamen a la continuación del torneo. Pero además de eso no tengo muchas novedades, ¿Y qué hay de ti?, tú desapareciste después de nuestra batalla, incluso muchos te dieron por muerto.

Hao esbozó una media sonrisa por el último comentario.

-Siendo honesto, no recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó luego de nuestra última pelea – pausó por unos segundos– Perdí el conocimiento y no sé por cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente, hasta que un día Opacho y Luchist me encontraron y me ayudaron a despertar – concluyó desviando la mirada.

Un momento de silencio se produjo entre ambos gemelos, pero no era de esos silencios incómodos, sino que resultaba casi reconfortante.

-Pero eso no es lo que has venido a decirme, ¿cierto? – replicó Yoh sonriendo despreocupadamente.

El mayor exhaló aire de manera sonora y profundizó su sonrisa – Estaba esperado que lo dijeras – volteó su cabeza para mirar a su hermano – Lo conseguiste – comenzó.

-No te entiendo, ¿Qué fue lo que conseguí?

-Lograste lo que tanto querías, Yoh – al ver que el otro castaño no entendía a qué se refería, continuó – Mientras estaba inconsciente pensé y medité varias cosas…

-¿Qué clase de cosas? – inquirió confundido.

-Seré el Shaman King; eso lo tengo más que claro, pero no quiero que mi mundo ideal esté basado en sangre… _no más sangre_ – suspiró y meditó sus palabras antes de continuar – Ya no… ya no estoy tan seguro de querer destruir a todos los humanos – soltó finalmente con los ojos cerrados, casi como si se estuviera convenciendo de sus propios dichos.

Yoh sonrió, aún más.

-No estoy muy seguro de que fue lo que te impulsó a decidir eso… pero me tranquiliza oírte hablar así.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no me sentí vulnerable al principio, pero bueno… ya lo decidí, y tenía que decírselo a alguien – ahora sonreía, haciendo un gesto muy parecido al de su hermano.

-¿Ninguno de tus seguidores lo sabe?

-Por ahora no – agregó con simpleza.

-Así que esto se siente mantener un secreto entre hermanos – afirmó, a lo que Hao mantuvo su expresión de tranquilidad. A los pocos segundos después el menor bostezó.

-Fue agradable hablar contigo, pero mejor descansa. Algo me dice que mañana terminarás peor que hoy – burló el mayor.

-Ni me lo recuerdes – respondió Yoh, quien ya imaginaba la _increíble _rutina que le deparaba el día siguiente.

-Nos vemos hermanito, y vuélvete más fuerte. Quiero poder patearte el trasero con todas las de la ley – sentencio el joven de largos cabellos en tono alegre, mientras se acomodaba para salir por la ventana.

-Ya veremos – rió – Oye Hao – el mayor levantó una ceja – En serio me hace feliz que hayas recapacitado, y quiero que sepas que si es que necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo.

-Mis seguidores y yo estamos en Tokio esperando las novedades del torneo, tal vez venga a visitarte más seguido… Gracias Yoh – dicho esto, el mayor marcó una honesta sonrisa en su rostro, y desapareció en una estela de fuego que desapareció en el aire.

-De nada, Hao.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente creí que todo había sido un sueño, pero había algo de madera quemada en la ventana, así que supuse que todo eso en verdad ocurrió. Y no se lo conté a nadie porque creí que era deber de Hao hacerlo, pero después de esa noche no lo he vuelto a ver – terminaba de narrar un relajado Asakura.

-¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste, Yoh?! ¡Prácticamente le vendiste tu alma al diablo al ofrecerle ayuda a Hao! – gritó Manta, desesperado.

-Tranquilo Manta… recuerda que las personas tienen sus motivos para actuar de cierta manera. Además, pueden decir lo que quieran de Hao, pero él siempre cumple su palabra – finalizó tranquilo.

El pequeño suspiró.

-Te conozco desde hace años y todavía me cuesta comprender tu relajada forma de ver a las personas – dijo Oyamada, ya resignado.

-A mí aún me es difícil de creer lo que el amo Yoh nos acaba de contar, pero si él cree en Hao sólo nos queda esperar para ver qué tan cierto fue su discurso.

-Supongo que sí… – masculló el pequeño.

Un minuto de silencio se produjo, en ese momento sólo miraban las estrellas que decoraban la fría noche japonesa, estas resplandecían con tal fuerza que daba la sensación de poder tocarlas con la mano.

Manta se hallaba inquieto por las palabras de su amigo, y no pudo evitar recordar una conversación que mantuvo una vez con cierta rubia y el sueño que le siguió.

-'Princesa Hao'… – susurró con un hilo de voz.

-¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó Yoh.

-No es nada… – sonrió levemente – Es sólo que lo que dijiste hizo que recordara una cosa que Anna me comentó cuando tú partiste a la última batalla, la 'Princesa Hao'.

-¿Princesa?, no entiendo – replicó el castaño.

-Sonará algo extraño – mantuvo su sonrisa – El día de la última pelea contra él, Anna me explicó que lo común es que guerreros deseen derrotar al rey malvado para salvar a la princesa cautiva; sin embargo tú y los demás estaban tratando de salvar a ese rey que mantenía prisionera a la princesa Hao con las ideas de su mente. Es por eso que tú nunca quisiste matarlo.

-Se oye gracioso si lo dices de ese modo, pero es la verdad.

-Y pues, esa misma noche no pude evitar soñar con Hao vestido de mujer, esperando que tú lo rescataras.

-¿Hao con vestido? Jijiji, eso sí es gracioso – rió como de costumbre.

-Vaya que sí… – soltó el rubio, retomando su ánimo de intranquilidad.

-No te preocupes Manta, sé que es difícil de creer lo de Hao, pero tómalo como un peso menos en la lucha para convertirse en el Shaman King, ahora él es sólo un oponente poderoso más.

Oyamada suspiró – Eso espero… ya que no creo que esta vez la princesa pueda ser rescatada nuevamente – bromeó algo más animado.

-No te preocupes, todo se solucionará – recalcó el castaño. En ese momento la vista del joven se desvió hacia el norte – ¿Qué es eso?

Manta giró hacia donde su amigo tenía fija la vista - ¡Es el cometa Ison! – gritó emocionado por la gran masa de luz blanca que lentamente comenzaba a surcar la noche – No puedo creerlo, es más grande de lo que esperaba.

-E-es enorme – agregó un impresionado Yoh.

-Es la primera vez que veo algo así – comentó Amidamaru.

Efectivamente era todo lo que Manta había dicho y más, su brillo era increíblemente cegador y su cola doblaba su tamaño original.

Majestuoso e intimidante a la vez.

Los dos amigos más el espíritu se hallaban embelesados observando la magia que les proporcionaba el cielo. Pero por más que uno de ellos veía al astro, su mente se encontraba algo lejana, pensando en todo lo que se acababa de enterar.

-_Al parecer la princesa Hao es libre ahora _– dijo para sus adentros el más pequeño, mientras mantenía en su mente la imagen del chamán del fuego vestido con un largo vestido, esperando ser rescatado.

_Cuidado con lo que dices cuando veas las estrellas._

_Dicen las malas lenguas que a ellas les gustan las bromas._

No muy lejos de ahí, a los límites de Tokio; en la parte desierta de la ciudad rodeada por bosques para ser más exactos, se hallaba un curioso grupo de personas pasando la noche alrededor de una fogata. La mayoría estaban despiertos, algunos conversaban entre ellos y otros simplemente estaban absortos en sus pensamientos.

Pero alejado de todos sus compañeros se encontraba un guapo joven de larga cabellera descansando plácidamente en la alta rama de un enorme árbol.

La noche avanzó con tranquilidad en ese pequeño campamento. Ya eran las 3 de la mañana y todos se encontraban dormidos, incluyendo al chamán del fuego; quien no sospechaba los cambios que estaban ocurriendo en su cuerpo, y mucho menos las sorpresas que se llevaría al despertar.

. . .

Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban por Tokio, iluminando aquella fría mañana.

Como era de costumbre, Hao Asakura era siempre el primero en despertar para contemplar el amanecer. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y se acomodó en aquella rama que utilizaba como cama, pero al sentarse se sintió algo extraño, sentía su pecho algo más… ¿pesado?

-¿Qué demonios? – se preguntó a sí mismo, aún somnoliento.

Cuando comenzó a palpar su torso se encontró con un par de sorpresas, grandes sorpresas.

El joven abrió sus ojos de manera desorbitante y por una fracción de segundo se le detuvo el corazón. En ese instante empezó a apretar a ese par de intrusos con más fuerza de la debida, lo que produjo que soltara un grito de dolor.

-¡¿Qué mierda me está pasando?! – exclamó ahora desesperado. De pronto una idea que lo aterrorizó pasó por su mente. Dirigió su mirada hacia la parte sur de su cuerpo, entonces de manera súbita; y con movimientos algo torpes, revisó debajo de sus pantalones, a ver si aún quedaban rastros de su hombría.

Pero era en vano, ahí no había nada.

-¡Debo estar soñando!, ¡Sí, eso es… esto no es más que una pesadilla! – decía casi a gritos el chamán, que ahora tenía la mirada desorbitada y una sonrisa perturbada muy poco propia de él – 'Ve a refrescarte a un río o algo así, ahí despertarás' – pensó.

En ese mismo instante Hao se levantó de golpe, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio al principio. De manera ágil comenzó a saltar entre las ramas de los árboles, sólo avanzaba, no tenía claro si seguía el camino correcto, y la verdad poco le importaba. Sólo pensaba en despertar de esa horrible pesadilla.

Pero un paso en falso le jugó en contra, y si no eso porque se afirmó de una corteza hubiera caído.

-¿Y ahora qué? – se preguntó molesto, mirando hacia sus pies, y sorprendiéndose nuevamente, descubrió que sus zapatos de pernos rojos habían caído al vacío. Ahora sus pies eran pequeños… como los de una chica - ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?! – chilló desesperado.

Ahora con mayor razón corría, con cada paso que daba tenía más claro que todo eso era algún tipo de alucinación. De a poco el bosque iba desapareciendo, y sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a la ciudad.

Si antes se sentía desorientado, en ese momento no tenía ni la más jodida idea de donde se encontraba. A esa hora transitaba poca gente por la calle, pero aun así se le quedaban mirando.

En ese instante su vista se desvió hacia la gran y brillante vitrina de un negocio que según un cartel era una zapatería, pero eso no era lo que le interesaba a Hao. Corrió hacia el otro lado de la calle, y cuando se encontró justo al frente del reflejante cristal vio lo que su mente se estaba negando a creer, y que tanto temía comprobar.

Ahí se veía él, seguía siendo Hao Asakura, pero al mismo tiempo ya no lo era. Las facciones de su rostro se habían suavizado, sus pestañas eran más largas y sus cejas eran más finas… en definitiva, ahí había una chica; una muy linda chica.

-N-no puede ser… – balbuceó – agarró su capa y lentamente la comenzó a levantar. Entre más subía, descubría nuevas cosas, sus caderas se ensancharon, su trabajado abdomen ahora era reemplazado por un plano vientre y lo que más temía salía a la luz.

Sus grandes sorpresas eran un par de enormes pechos, que no había tenido la oportunidad de ver antes.

_Era oficial, ya se podía ir al carajo._

-¡Oye hermosa! – al darse cuenta que se dirigían a él, Hao giró la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada asesina a un sujeto de unos 20 años que lo llamaba.

-¡¿A quién llamas hermosa, diminuto animal?! – gruñó Asakura.

-Cálmate preciosura – dijo el joven mientras se le acercaba – Te vas a enfermar si te sigues mostrando así en la calle, ¿Qué te parece si vienes a mi casa… y pasamos un buen rato juntos? – dijo en tono sugerente y tomó a Hao por la cintura, acercándolo hacia él.

-Me prometí a mí mismo no hacerle daño a los humanos… – susurró – ¡Pero contigo puedo hacer una excepción! – finalizó gritando, y arrojando al muchacho en contra del vidrio.

-¡Cálmate, niña loca! – se oyó el grito de un anciano que presenció la escena.

-¡No te metas, viejo!, ¡Espíritu del fuego, responde a mi llamado! – pero nada cambió, y la esencia no apareció – ¡Espíritu del fuego, te estoy llamando!... – nada de nada – ¿Espíritu del fuego?

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?, ¿Estás loca o qué? – preguntó el joven al que recientemente había atacado mientras se reponía con dificultad.

-¿Qué mierda me está pasando? – preguntó el castaño para sus adentros – E-esto no es ningún sueño… en verdad soy… una chica.

**Una chica.**

Entre gritos e insultos de parte de todos los que habían visto lo ocurrido, Hao escapó. Ahora era una mujer, no podía llamar a su espíritu ni leer pensamientos ajenos y ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que pasaría si llegara en ese estado donde sus seguidores.

Ya llevaba un buen rato corriendo y aún no sabía qué hacer. Hacía siglos que no tenía ese sentimiento de desesperación y desamparo, y realmente lo odiaba. Tan concentrado estaba en sus lamentaciones que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con alguien y calló al piso – 'Este cuerpo es realmente débil' – fue lo único que atinó a pensar.

-Disculpe señorita, no la vi – dijo el joven con el que había tropezado.

-'Esa voz' – pensó, y rápidamente se fijó en quién era esa persona – ¡Yoh! – gritó con una mezcla de felicidad y asombro.

-¿Hao?

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**

Hace días que tenía esta idea en la cabeza, y si no la sacaba de alguna forma no podría avanzar con mi otro fic que lo tengo en espera.

Tal vez no se notó el humor, pero este primer capítulo es nada más para contextualizar como fue que nuestros bellos personajes llegaron ahí, a medida que avance todo y aparezcan el resto de los amigos de Yoh todo irá tomando forma.

Como ya dije, todo nació por mero impulso, así que todo aporte o sugerencia es bienvenido n.n

Espero que sea bien acogida la historia, y eso. Saludos :D


	2. ¡¿Y qué hago ahora?

**Mil disculpas por la demora (muy larga demora) :( Ojalá les guste n_n**

**SHAMAN KING NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, Y NUNCA LO SERÁ**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¡¿Y qué hago ahora?!**

-¿Hao… eres tú? – preguntó aún sorprendido, mientras ayudaba a su hermano a ponerse de pie.

-¡Obvio que soy yo, imbécil! – respondió furioso.

-E-es que te ves… diferente. Luces más bonito y tu voz suena más suave jijiji – agregó sonriente el castaño menor mientras se rascaba la nuca – De hecho creí que eras una chica.

-¿Mi voz? – agarró rápidamente su garganta, no se había percatado si su voz sonaba diferente. Pero le restó importancia y negó violentamente con la cabeza – Yoh, no estoy para tus comentarios estúpidos. ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta lo que me pasó?! – dijo a la vez que agarraba a su nuevo par de "niñas".

El joven de los audífonos abrió sus ojos de par en par tras el gesto de su hermano. ¿Desde cuándo Hao era tan voluptuoso? Pensó.

-No sé cómo ni porqué, pero cuando desperté hoy tenía a este par de cosas pegadas a mi pecho.

-¿O-o sea que _ahí _también…? – el menor no pudo completar la preguntar e inmediatamente y de manera lenta dirigió su mirada hacia la entrepierna de Hao.

El chamán del fuego suspiró lenta y sonoramente – Sí Yoh… _ahí _también – escupió.

-¿Quieres decir que despertarte así? – preguntó aún en un casi estado de shock.

-Sí… – lamentó – Y esto no es todo – pausó por unos segundos, causando que el otro joven esperara expectante – Mis poderes chamánicos desaparecieron.

-¿Desaparecieron?... ¿Cómo? – respondió con una ceja enarcada, pero en un tono de voz calmo.

-¡Pues que ya no puedo invocar al Espíritu del Fuego! ¡Te estoy diciendo que no tengo idea y más encima me haces preguntas imbéciles! – exclamó el mayor, tan erizado como un gato.

-Tranquilo – alzó sus manos en señal de calma – Me refiero a que aún puedo sentir tu furyoku, pero se percibe muy débil. Por eso creí que estabas lejos de acá, no sentí tu esencia.

-Bueno, eso es… algo – dijo esto en tono muerto, casi como si algo se le hubiera apagado en su interior. Instantáneamente se desplomó sobre sí mismo, quedando sentado de rodillas sobre el frío piso de tierra.

-¿Hao…?

-Esto es _tan_ humillante – interrumpió desviando la mirada.

Yoh se agachó para quedar a la altura del chamán del fuego; imitando su pose. Pese a lo insólito, casi chocante e incluso gracioso de la situación, no podía evitar sentirse mal por el estado de su hermano.

Aun así, había algo que todavía lo tenía un poco incómodo.

-Despreocúpate. No sé lo que estás pensado – sonrió tristemente – No era necesario el reishi para saber que ese poder mío te ponía nervioso.

Yoh se relajó.

-¿Y q-qué piensas hacer ahora? – preguntó complicado.

-Uhm… no lo sé – resopló manteniendo su anterior sonrisa – Algo me dice que mis seguidores no creerán si les digo que "El Señor Hao"ya no es _El_. En este estado no sobreviviría si me tocara pelear contra alguno de ellos – comentó.

-Entonces ven conmigo a la pensión – habló el chamán de la espada tendiéndole una mano al joven que tenía al frente, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – replicó estupefacto.

-Claro que lo digo en serio – habló sonriente – Cuando estés allá hablaremos con Anna, ella nos explicará que te pudo haber pasado – pausó unos segundos – Además eres mi hermano, y te dije que contaras conmigo para lo que fuera.

El joven de largos cabellos esbozó una sonrisa y aceptó la mano que le extendían, poniéndose ambos de pie al mismo tiempo – 'No esperaba menos de ti, Yoh' – pensó.

Fue una ida en silencio hacia la pensión, afortunadamente no se encontraban lejos de ahí.

Tal como se estaba haciendo costumbre entre los gemelos, sus momentos de silencio no resultaban incómodos.

Mientras caminaban lentamente en dirección a la residencia Asakura, el menor iba notando los demás cambios que le ocurrieron al chamán del fuego. Además de lo que ya le era evidente, descubrió que su hermano ahora medía menos que él, sacándole casi una cabeza de diferencia; haciendo que sus pantalones con detalles de estrellas y su capa se le vieran al menos dos tallas más grandes, y su cabello se veía más liso de lo normal – 'Nadie que lo viera ahora creería que es él' – meditó.

Cuando por fin se hallaban en la puerta de la misma, Hao observó a Yoh, extrañado por el hecho de que no parecía tener ni la más mínima intención de entrar.

-¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó el mayor, cruzándose de brazos.

-N-no es nada – dijo notoriamente nervioso – Es sólo que…

Pero el joven de los audífonos naranjas fue interrumpido por el violento ruido de la puerta corrediza abriéndose de golpe, dejando a la vista a una linda chica rubia vestida únicamente de su yukata, entre sus manos llevaba entrelazado un largo collar de cuentas azules en las cuales se encontraba atrapado el espíritu de un samurái.

Se notaba furiosa.

-Te tardaste – habló en tono intimidante, para luego observarlo detenidamente de pies a cabeza – ¿Y la leche?, ¿Dónde están las bolsas de las compras que te mandé a hacer?

-¡Amo Yoh, por favor que no se le hayan olvidado! – exclamó el fantasma con semblante de sufrimiento.

-A-Annita… Amidamaru – respondió balbuceando, a la vez que se rascaba la nuca torpemente – Eh… no pude ir a la tienda, tuve un imprevisto jijiji.

Rápidamente Anna dio un paso al costado y se encontró con la hermosa joven de largos cabellos castaños que se encontraba oculta atrás de _su _prometido.

-¿Quién es esa? – interrogó con semblante atemorizante.

-Eh… es un poco extraño jijiji – rió nervioso – Promete que me creerás.

-Yoh… – masajeó sus sienes – Ambos somos chamanes, tenemos la capacidad de ver espíritus y posesionarnos de los mismos, tú luchas contra otros chamanes que han intentado asesinarte… ¿Y me dices que 'algo' es un poco extraño? – encaró irónica.

-E-es que esto _sí_ es extraño – tartamudeó – Promete que me creerás.

-Sólo dime quién es esa tipa, y qué hace acá.

-E-eh, bueno, ella es…

-Espera un minuto – interrumpió, al mismo tiempo que soltaba el collar con que mantenía prisionero al espíritu, liberándolo – Tú eres una chamán – finalizó desafiante.

Lentamente la joven itako se fue acercando en dirección hacia la otra chica presente, haciendo que esta se sorprendiera y abriera sus ojos de golpe.

-Tu poder espiritual es bajo, pero aun así se nota que eres chamán – afirmó a pocos pasos de distancia – ¡Muestra tus poderes ahora!

Hao no tenía idea cómo reaccionar en su estado actual, se suponía que Yoh iba a ser el que le explicara a Anna todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

_¿Cómo iba a suponer que a su hermanito menor le comerían la lengua los ratones?_

-Si no piensas hablar por tu propia cuenta, tendré que obligarte a hacerlo – entonces la rubia hizo un ágil movimiento de manos – ¡Zenki, Kouki! – invocó, haciendo que aparecieran sus dos shikigamis guardianes, rodeando a la castaña – Atáquenla hasta que hable.

-¡Anna, espera! – exclamó Yoh tratando inútilmente de detenerla.

Pero para sorpresa de todos los presentes, los demonios se quedaron estáticos en sus respectivos lugares.

-¿Por qué no me obedecen? – preguntó ella con tono molesto, entrecerrando sus ojos y desapareciéndolos.

-Tal vez porque aunque ahora sean tus protectores, todavía le guardan un mínimo de obediencia a su primer chamán, y no se atreverían a atacarlo estando desarmado – respondió el menor, acercándose a la rubia.

-¿De qué hablas, Yoh? – le habló extrañada a su prometido – El único chamán que los pudo controlar antes fue Hao, y él… – pero no pudo concluir sus palabras, rápidamente giró la cabeza hacia la otra chica para comenzarla a mirarla detalladamente, notando el gran parecido que mantenía con Yoh, y que a primera vista había ignorado – ¿Tú eres?

-Hola… cuñadita – saludó el pelilargo con un incómoda sonrisa.

Luego de esa _curiosa _reunión, el castaño menor le explicó a grandes rasgos encuentro que tuvo con su hermano, posterior a eso, los tres chamanes entraron al inmueble. Aún era muy temprano, así que mientras Anna y Hao se encontraban sentados en la sala; sumidos en un pesado silencio según este último, Yoh volvía de la cocina con tres tazas de té verde encima de una bandeja.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo en todo esto?– preguntó la rubia en tono neutral, para luego beber un sorbo de su té.

-Esperábamos que tú nos dieras alguna idea de por qué Hao despertó así – respondió su prometido, con una sonrisa nerviosa decorando su rostro.

-Pues no se me ocurre nada – soltó con simpleza.

_Y de paso, matando todas las esperanzas de Hao._

-¡P-pero tú misma pudiste sentir mi furyoku! – exclamó alterado, poniendo bruscamente sus delicadas manos sobre la mesa – ¡Yoh no fue capaz de hacer eso! Tú… tú lo pudiste notar, a ti se te puede ocurrir algo.

-Primero que nada, cálmate Asakura – frenó en seco – Sí, sentí tu débil poder espiritual, pero eso no tiene nada de especial.

-¿Ah no? – soltaron los gemelos al unísono.

-Claro que no – dio otro sorbo a su té – Si pude sentir tus poderes, es porque sigues teniéndolos, la única razón por la que no puedes hacer uso de ellos es porque te encuentras tan inestable que estos se bloquearon.

-Lo que dice doña Anna es cierto – habló Amidamaru apareciendo de pronto – Yo igual percibo la esencia del Espíritu del Fuego, al parecer no puede encontrarte y por eso lo siento desorientado.

-¿Eso quiere decir que si Hao no se calma jamás recuperará sus poderes? – inquirió el otro castaño.

-¡¿Y cómo quieren que me calme?! – gritó alterado – ¿Acaso están ignorando el hecho de que estoy en el cuerpo de una chica? – golpeó nuevamente la mesa que los separaba – Claro, para ustedes es fácil decirlo, yo soy el que ha tenido que aguantar todas estas mierdas.

-¡Me tienes harta con tus quejas! – exclamó la joven, que con su ágil mano izquierda le dio un necesaria cachetada a la castaña que tenía al frente. Haciendo que esta se callara, y la quedara viendo fijamente con una mirada asesina – Entiendo que esto sea raro para ti, pero si no asumes de una buena vez lo que te pasó, _jamás_ recuperarás tus poderes, cuando los recuperes podremos actuar con más tranquilidad. Así que si quieres dejar detener pechos, te recomiendo que te calmes.

El ambiente se tensó automáticamente.

Yoh y Amidamaru observaban expectantes la escena. La rubia seguía bebiendo su té; haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras la otra joven la miraba con sus ojos llenos de ira, a la vez que mantenía sus manos en su golpeada mejilla derecha. Respiraba sonora y entrecortadamente – 'Menos mal que no tiene sus poderes, o ya habría incendiado todo' – pensó el Asakura menor, medio en broma, medio en serio.

-Mejor que voy de aquí – gruñó el abatido joven, saliendo de la sala rápidamente.

-¿No cree que debería ir tras Hao, amo Yoh? Me parece peligroso que huya en su estado actual – mencionó preocupado el samurái.

-Él necesita estar sólo, más que mal, lo que le pasó ha sido lo más extraño que he visto en mucho tiempo – respondió sonriente, entretanto se rascaba la nuca.

-Además no tiene ningún lugar más donde ir, así que aunque no me emociona la idea, él vivirá con nosotros un largo tiempo – afirmó la itako de manera indiferente.

-Te agradezco que aceptaras que Hao se quede en la pensión – pausó – Después de todo lo que pasó hace un año, es muy considerado de tu parte que tomes esto con tanta tranquilidad.

La joven le dio el último sorbo a su té, dejó la taza sobre la mesa, y le dirigió una intimidante mirada a su prometido.

-¿No hay nada más que quieras decirme, Yoh? – preguntó, agudizando la vista.

-Eh… uhm… no que yo recuerde jijiji – habló nervioso, _muy nervioso_.

-¿Ah no?, ¿Entonces cuándo planeabas decirme que Hao vino a verte hace meses? – declaró en un tono neutral que resultó casi aterrador.

-¿C-cómo lo supiste? – balbuceó mientras una fría sensación recorría su espalda.

-No olvides que los fantasmas de esta vieja casa me dicen _todo_ lo que ocurre acá – aclaró – También me hablaron del porqué de su visita, y que TÚ le hiciste una promesa de ayudarlo – finalizó mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Entonces por eso dejaste que se quedara acá? – expresó atemorizado.

-Más que nada fue por eso, no quiero que empiecen a decir que el futuro Shaman King es alguien que no cumple sus promesas. Pero te diré sólo una cosa, Yoh Asakura – de pronto una aura oscura invadió toda la habitación – No vuelvas a ocultarme nada más, ¿Está claro?

-¡Sí Annita! – afirmó, en tanto salía corriendo se la habitación.

Sin darse cuenta, el joven llevó al jardín interior de la pensión, miró hacia el reloj del pasillo que indicaba que ya eran las 8 de la mañana en punto – Mejor me alisto para salir a entrenar antes de que Anna acabe conmigo – se dijo a sí mismo. Tomó lo necesario, incluyendo la tablilla de Amidamaru, y se dispuso a salir.

Pero antes de salir por la puerta principal, no pudo evitar girar hacia el gran árbol que decoraba el jardín. Sorprendiéndose al divisar en la cima a lo que ahora era Hao mirando hacia la nada, se notaba preocupado y abatido, como nunca lo había visto antes.

El chamán menor suspiró – Tengo que ayudarlo – afirmó.

Entonces, lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia afuera, pero al poner el primer pie en el exterior, sintió que pateó algo.

-¡Ah! Lo siento Manta – se disculpó, mientras corría a ayudar a su amigo.

-No importa, Yoh – dijo a la vez que se reponía – Te estuve esperando en el parque para acompañarte en tu entrenamiento, pero como no llegaste vine a verte.

-Ah… es eso. No te preocupes, ahora iba para allá – explicó distraído

-Te ves más despistado de lo normal, ¿Ocurre algo?

Asakura dudó por unos instantes si decirle o no a su amigo lo que estaba sucediendo. Más, finalmente sólo le hizo un gesto para que entrara en la pensión.

-¿Por qué tan misterioso, Yoh? – bromeó ahora algo nervioso.

El apelado no respondió; cosa que preocupó más al joven de baja estatura.

Cuando llegaron al jardín, el castaño se agachó rápidamente, y con un ágil movimiento tapó la boca de su amigo.

-Mira hacia la rama más alta de árbol y por favor no grites.

El más pequeño obedeció, buscado con la mirada aquello que debía encontrar. Sorprendiéndose al divisar a aquel viejo enemigo con el que sus amigos tuvieron que pelear en el pasado.

-¡Hao! – gritó a través de la mano del chamán.

-No grites – presionó Yoh, haciendo que Oyamada obedeciera y se tranquilizara – Ahora fíjate bien en él… ¿No notas nada distinto?

-¿Distinto? – susurró, a la vez que Asakura soltaba su agarre. Cosa que el rubio aprovechó para girarse hacia él.

-Supongo que de lejos no se nota – soltó con simpleza.

-¿Qué es lo que no se nota?

-Creí que el enano era más observador – se escuchó a las espaldas del más pequeño una suave voz que habló en tono neutro.

-Anna, tu voz suena diferente – habló confiado, al tiempo que giraba sobre sus talones en dirección a esa voz.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver el emisor de tales palabras.

_O mejor dicho, emisora._

-¿H-Hao…? – tartamudeaba entre tanto su vista viajaba violentamente entre la rama del árbol y la persona que tenía al frente.

-Antes de que salgas con cualquier cosa… _sí, soy yo_ – escupió desviando la mirada.

-Hao se quedará con nosotros entre tanto descubrimos cómo hacer que vuelva a la normalidad – acaró el castaño.

Manta se quedó estático entre la mirada despectiva de Hao, y la mirada despreocupada de Yoh. Su mente aceptaba de a poco toda la información que acababa de recibir, y al mismo tiempo, trataba de buscarle alguna explicación a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pasaron los segundos, y el más pequeño no decía nada, cosa que preocupó levemente a los gemelos que se dirigieron un fugaz gesto para que alguno de ellos dijera algo.

-¿Qué te pasa enano, acaso algo te comió la lengua?

-Sí Manta, di algo.

-… _Princesa Hao_ – dijo con un hilo de voz, y con su rostro bañado en una expresión de miedo.

-¿Qué dijiste? – replicó el chamán del fuego enarcando una ceja.

-Tranquilo Manta, eso fue sólo un sueño – mencionó el menor de los hermanos, en un intento de tranquilizar a su amigo.

-Esperen, esperen ¿De qué me perdí? Explíquense.

En ese momento, Yoh comenzó a relatar todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Explicando la ida al cementerio para ver el cometa, cuando le comentó a su amigo acerca de la visita de su hermano, y finalmente la confesión de Oyamada acerca de ese sueño que tuvo con 'La Princesa Hao'.

-Ves, no es más que un simple sueño que tuvo Manta hace un año – recalcó el joven de los audífonos.

-Quizás eso tuvo algo que ver en todo esto – se oyó la voz de Anna, que se acercaba desde el fondo del pasillo.

-¿A qué te refieres, cuñadita?

-No me digas así – exclamó molesta, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al castaño – ¿Acaso ustedes hablaron de 'La Princesa Hao' mientras el cometa estaba en el cielo?

-Si no me equivoco, no – dijo Yoh – Manta me lo comentó y a los pocos segundos el cometa apareció.

-Así es doña Anna, puedo dar fe de eso – agregó el fantasma saliendo de la tablilla.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? – inquirió el mayor.

-Es sabido que las estrellas fugaces cumplen deseos, creí que pudo haber ocurrido eso en este caso – finalizó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pensé que eso era sólo un mito.

-Yoh, después de esto deberías saber que en este mundo _todo _es posible – corrigió la itako.

Después de esa última conversación, el pequeño rubio temblaba aterrorizado. Lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia la joven rubia, llamando la atención de todos.

-Oye Anna, ¿Y si tal vez, lo que se dijo no fue un deseo, sino más bien un simple comentario? – preguntó compungido.

-¿De qué hablas, Manta? – preguntó Yoh confundido.

-Es que – suspiró – Mientras el cometa Ison cursaba por el cielo, yo… yo dije que la princesa Hao era libre, y pues bueno, también me la imaginé.

_Silencio, sólo silencio._

_Por largos y eternos segundos._

-Bueno, eso podría ser un teoría para explicar lo que le pasó a Hao – habló finalmente la rubia.

-¡Entonces fuste tú!, ¡Tú me hiciste esto! – gritó furios_a _– ¡Te mataré, maldito enano del demonio!

Entonces comenzó la persecución, donde el pequeño rubio gritaba desesperado por toda la pensión, seguido por la joven castaña, quién seguía gritándole insultos.

-Hao, detente – insistía inútilmente su hermano – Matar a Manta no cambiará nada.

-¡Tú cállate, maldita sea! Este enano me las pagará.

Manta y Hao corrían por toda la residencia, pasando por el lado de los prometidos, los cuales no interferían. Siguieron así por varios minutos, y con cada segundo que pasaba, la paciencia de la itako disminuía.

Llegaron al punto en que la joven no dio más, y aprovechando que el .-ahora ella-. Pasó por su lado, agarró en un rápido movimiento uno de sus senos, apretándolo con toda la fuerza posible, produciendo que soltara un gran grito de dolor y cayera al piso.

-Ya que ahora eres una chica, es tiempo de que vayas aprendiendo algunas cosas sobre las mujeres. Si planeas quedarte acá más te vale que te comportes, ya que como veo que van las cosas, estarás mucho tiempo en este estado. En esta casa no admito ni los gritos, ni las peleas, ni nada que pueda alterar mi paz. Así que espero que pongas de tu parte, si es que quieres no quieres usar vestidos – afirmó severa.

La que ahora era Hao Asakura aún se encontraba en el piso quejándose de dolor. No quería admitirlo, pero la rubia tenía razón. Si se seguía comportando así nunca recuperaría sus poderes, y menos aún volvería a su cuerpo original.

-Está bien – dijo con dificultad – Pero tú – mirando fijamente a Manta – Te recomiendo que no te acerques a mí… digamos, por precaución – terminó con una de sus viejas sonrisas llenas de seguridad y que infundían miedo.

-Al menos tenemos un avance – habló Yoh, mientras acomodaba los brazos atrás de su nuca.

-Aceptaré lo que tenga que hacer, pero lo único que pido es que guarden el secreto… nadie más puede saber lo que me pasó – agregó.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con tus seguidores? No se quedarán tranquilos hasta encontrarte – mencionó la rubia.

-Bueno… si llegan acá se nos tendrá que ocurrir algo – finalizó Yoh, mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en el hombro de su hermano en señal de apoyo.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**

Tardé mucho, lo sé D: pero sufrí un bloqueo bastante poderoso(?) todo eso mezclado con la entrada a la universidad u_u

Si por algún motivo alguien que sigue mi fic de Digimon se encuentra con esto, por favor no me apedree Dx me pondré al día con ese fandom de aquí a la otra semana.

Gracias a por lo comentarios :'D en serio son un amor.

Cualquier cosa esta sensual cajita de acá abajo recibirá sus opiniones c:

Nos vemos :D


End file.
